1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the reaction of asphalt and polymers to produce an improved polymer-linked-asphalt product. More particularly, the present invention relates to the reaction and resultant linking of epoxide-containing polymers to asphalt forming a polyepoxy polymer-linked-asphalt composition having unique properties. The improved polymer-linked-asphalt product is particularly useful in road paving and roofing applications.
2. Publications
The use of polymers as additives to asphalt (bitumen) is well-known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,650,820 and 4,451,598 wherein terpolymers derived from ethylene, an alkyl acrylate and maleic anhydride are mixed with bitumen.
Also disclosed in a trade brochure by ORKEM is the use of terpolymers prepared from ethylene, an alkyl acrylate and either maleic anhydride or glycidyl methacrylate as enhancement additives for bitumen and tar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,041 describes a polyepoxide-containing asphalt emulsion in which a polyamide/bituminous emulsion is mixed with a polyepoxide/nonionic-surfactant emulsion to form a composition which is subsequently solidified by the interaction of the polyamide and the polyepoxide. Separately, the two emulsions are stable for a long time. But, when they are mixed the final emulsion has a pot life of approximately 16 hours at 21.degree. C. It is necessary to store each of the emulsions independently and only mix them a short time before use. Epoxidized polymers and copolymers derived from diolefins are disclosed.
Australian Patent Application 88307743 teaches a storage stable and creep resistant asphalt paving binder prepared from an asphalt having about 7 weight percent or less asphaltenes, and a copolymer derived from ethylene and at least one compound selected from the group of vinyl acetate, alkyl acrylate or methylacrylate. The patent teaches that the particular conditions at which the asphalt is blended with the polymer are not critical. Unfortunately, few asphalts have less than 7% asphaltenes, and so this modified asphalt composition is of limited use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,404 discloses ethylene acrylic acid copolymers and the salts thereof as useful in paving and other types of asphalt. This patent discloses that improved adhesion of aggregate and bitumen can be achieved by incorporating small amounts of certain a-olefin/carboxylic acid copolymers into the mixture. The preferred composition is further characterized as one being substantially free of a-olefin/ester copolymers.
British Patent Application 2,022,597 discloses grafting unsaturated reactants, such as esters of unsaturated acids, including glycidyl acrylate and methacrylate onto ethylene copolymers. These graft copolymers are taught to have many uses including uses in various adhesive compositions, such as: sealing mastics, coating compositions, tackifying resins, waxes, plasticizers, bitumen, asphalts, tars, diluting polymers, fillers, stabilizing agents, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,051, issued Nov. 17, 1981 to A. Marzocchi, et. al., discloses a chemically-modified asphalt prepared by first reacting an asphalt with (1) a polymerizable vinyl aromatic monomer and (2) a rubbery polymer, and then reacting the product with a cross linking agent. The cross linking agents disclosed include organic polyisocyanates, polyepoxide monomers having molecular weights in the range of 140 (RD4) to 420 (Araldite 508) and organic polycarboxylic acids or anhydrides. Similarly in Marzocchi et al's U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,316 a chemically-modified asphalt is prepared using a rubbery polymer containing reclaimed rubber wherein in Example 4 an epoxy having a molecular weight of 420 is utilized as a cross linking agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,215, issued Feb. 12, 1985 to S. Okada, discloses an asphalt/epoxy resin coating composition comprising cured epoxy resin and a modified asphalt. The modified asphalt is obtained by condensing asphalt with a non-thermoreactive phenol resin in the presence of an arylsulfonic acid catalyst. The epoxy resin is mixed with the modified asphalt and then the epoxy resin is reacted with conventional epoxy curing agents to form a cured epoxy resin (Column 3, line 17 and Column 3, line 41).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,362 to Bzdula et al. relates to the reaction of oil shale or organics separated therefrom with a low molecular weight epoxy resin such as diglycidal ether of bisphenol A using curing agents or catalysts. Room temperatures are utilized for the reaction but elevated temperatures are also suggested to expedite curing.
Even though polymer-modified asphalts are known, there still exists a need in the asphalt industry for improved asphalts. In part, this is because currently known polymer-modified asphalts have a number of deficiencies. These deficiencies include susceptibility to flexural fatigue, permanent deformation (rutting), moisture damage (stripping), and low temperature thermally-induced cracking.
Another problem with prior polymer-modified asphalts is poor storage stability and poor homogeneity of the polymer with the asphalt. Poor storage stability is evidenced by viscosity increase in storage and product gelation while poor homogeneity is evidenced by phase separation. Also, new performance criteria are continually being developed by various highway governmental agencies to increase the effective life of paved roads under diverse climatic conditions, necessitating the development of improved asphalt products.
One object of the present invention is to provide improved asphalt-containing products having enhanced performance properties particularly at low polymer concentrations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved asphalt-containing products having enhanced performance properties which are substantially insensitive to the crude source of the asphalt.
Other objects will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of this specification.